Love Is In The Secrets
by Akamia09
Summary: Just your regular High School life... Tifa has a crush on Cloud... Cloud is romanically dense! So... it's upi to Aerith and Zack to bring these lovebirds together...


**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!! I'm finally done with this!! I'm just too lazy to put them in chapters!! Anyways... enjoy!! And review please!! :)

* * *

**

Love Is In The Secrets…

**Monday… 5:00 p.m.**

Tifa was going home when someone running really fast grabbed her wrist…

"A-Aerith! Where are you talking me?!" Tifa asked.

"To the gym of course!" Aerith said.

**At the entrance of the gym…**

"Now Tifa, I'd like you to take some deep breathes!" Aerith said.

Tifa did what Aerith said.

"Good! Let's go in!" Aerith said.

Then Aerith opened the gym door…

"Gah!"

Tifa hid her face under her bangs…

"I told you to take deep breaths right?" Aerith asked.

"Y-yeah but-"

"Ok! That's enough practice for now!" the coach said.

"Hey Zack! Cloud!" Aerith called out.

Zack and Cloud knew that Aerith was calling them…

"Meet you guys at the entrance!" Aerith said.

"Right!"

"Let's go and wait for the Tifa." Aerith said.

Tifa nodded.

**Several minutes later…**

"Hey Aerith! Tifa!" Zack called out.

"What took you guys?!" Aerith asked.

"Well you know the routine..." Zack said.

"Well next time you could pick up the phase slowpokes!" Aerith said.

"Hey, being captain of the team is tough job… right Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Cloud said.

Aerith stared at the two boys…

"Idiots?" Tifa whispered.

"Boy, you could say that again! Anyways let's go home!" Aerith said.

**While walking…**

Tifa tripped on a rock, but luckily Cloud got her…

"You ok?" Cloud asked.

Tifa blushed…

"Y-yeah…"

"Tifa, are you sick? I mean you're red and hot. You really ok?" Cloud asked.

Tifa got out of Cloud's arms…

"Y-yeah…"

Then they walked again… then Aerith whispered…

"Nice…"

"It was just an accident!"

**At Aerith's house…**

"Well, I'm done with all the homework!" Aerith said as she stretched her arms.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Aerith rushed to her computer and went online… Zack was online too, so she started the private chat…

_EmeraldlyPink: HI!_

_EvesdroppingZack: Hi!_

_EmeraldlyPink: Got any plans lately?_

_EvesdroppingZack: No. you?_

_EmeraldlyPink: No…_

_EvesdroppingZack: How are we supposed to bind them together when chicken wuss here is SO dense?!_

Then Cloud and Tifa went online… Zack didn't know that the private chat with Aerith was turned in to a conference…

_EvesdroppingZack: CHICKEN WUSS ALERT!_

_SpikeyblondeCloud: And how's that supposed to be?!_

_EvesdroppingZack: What are you doing here?!_

_TifaLockheart: Cloud turned it into a conference._

_EvesdroppingZack: Oh… #!_

_EmeraldlyPink: Zack! Language!_

_EvesdroppingZack: #!_

_EmeraldlyPink: I'm gonna kill you tomorrow!_

_TifaLockheart: Bye guys! I need to help at the bar… bye!_

_SpikeyblondeCloud: Bye!_

_EmeraldlyPink: Goodbye!_

_EvesdroppingZack: See ya!_

Tifa signed out…

_SpikeyblondeCloud: Now Zack who was that 'chicken wuss' you were referring to?_

_EvesdroppingZack: No one!_

_EmeraldlyPink: Bye guys!_

_EvesdroppingZack: Bye!_

_SpikeyblondeCloud: Bye!_

Aerith signed out…

_SpikeyblondeCloud: I'll be killing you tomorrow…_

Then Cloud Signed out… and Zack singed out as well…

"First my girlfriend now my buddy… I hope things will be ok tomorrow…" Zack said.

**The next day…**

Tifa went inside the classroom and no one was there… usually Cloud, Aerith and Zack would be inside…

"Odd, I must be early today…" Tifa said.

"No… you're no early…" a familiar voice said.

Tifa turned and saw Zack panting and sweating…

"Zack! What happened to you?!" Tifa asked.

"No time to explain… quick hide me!" Zack said.

"Uh… you cloud hide under the teacher's table…" Tifa said.  
"Thanks!"

Zack went under the teacher's table… then Cloud and Aerith came…

"Tifa, have you seen Zack?" Cloud asked.

Tifa shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him." Tifa said.

Then Aerith saw part of Zack's butt under the teacher's table…

"Excuse me Tifa, I'll be getting SOMEONE out of the teacher's table…" Aerith said.

Zack gulped.

Aerith went behind Zack and kicked his butt… madly…

Then Cloud kicked his butt too…

"Argh!" Zack cried as he got out of the teacher's table.

"That hurts!"

Cloud was going to his chair then Zack called him…

"Hey Cloud!" Zack called.

"Hm?"

"Chicken wuss! You kick like a girl!" Zack teased.

"Can you come here for a sec.?" Cloud asked.

"Sure thing!"

Then Zack went to Cloud…

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"This!"

Then Cloud punched Zack…

"OW!"  
"What a punch…" Aerith whispered.

"I'm gonna wash up…" Zack said.

Then he went to the door…

"Hey, Cloud…"

"WHAT?!"

"Chicken wuss! You punch like a girl!" Zack teased.

"That's it! You're going down!" Cloud said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cloud chased Zack…

They just passed the boy and the girl's CR.

Then Cloud got Zack by the collar and started dragging him…

"Ah! Cloud where are you talking me?!" Zack asked.

"Somewhere so shut up!" Cloud said.

"Hmph! Lady bull! You drag like a girl!" Zack teased.

"THAT'S IT!"

Cloud kicked the door of the girl's bathroom and threw Zack in and placed a wood on the handle…

"Cloud! Let me out! Cloud!"

"I'm not listening!" Cloud said playfully…

**Back in the classroom…**

"Where's Zack?" Aerith asked.

"He's at the boy's CR." Cloud lied.

Then Yuffie came in the classroom…

"Morning Yuffie!" Tifa greeted.

Yuffie yawned.

"Morning…"

"You look sleepy…" Aerith said.

"Yeah… I'll go wash my face…" Yuffie said.

Then she left the room…

Cloud shirked.

"Um… why are you smiling?" Tifa asked.

"Well the truth is… I locked Zack in the GIRL'S CR." Cloud said.

"Zack is in BIG trouble…" Aerith said.

**Yuffie's POV:**

Yuffie reached the girl's CR…

"Huh? Why is there a wood here?" Yuffie asked herself.

She removed the wood and saw Zack inside…

"ZACK! GET OUT OF THE GIRL'S CR!" Yuffie shouted.

"W-wait I can explain!" Zack said.

Too late Yuffie beat him up and threw him outside the girl's CR.

**End of Yuffie's POV…**

Zack went back inside the classroom…

"Zack! What happened to you?!" Aerith asked.

"Yuffie beat me up…" Zack said.

**That night at Aerith's house…**

"Bye mom! And Thanks for letting me sleep at Aerith's!" Tifa said over the phone.

Then Tifa placed the phone back in place…

"Cloud needs someone for History…" Aerith said.

"Huh? What are those?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud's records…" Aerith said.

"Hey! I thought you're not supposed to see that!" Tifa said.

Aerith looked at Tifa…

"And further more… how DID you get that?" Tifa asked.

"Easy… Get from teacher's table, photo copy it, then return the original copy back!" Aerith said.

"Hey! That's stealing!" Tifa said.

"No! It's just copying!" Aerith said.

Tifa sighed…

"Ah! I have an idea!" Aerith said.

"What?"

Aerith showed Tifa a paper…

"History tutorials?" Tifa asked.

Aerith nodded.

**The next day…**

Tifa was helping Cloud do his History homework and Zack was doodling his notebook…

"I'll be going to the CR!" Aerith lied.

**Aerith's POV:**

Aerith went to the bulletin board…

She took out a ballpen and started writing something…

Then she went back inside the classroom…

**Lunch Time…**

Aerith told the boys that she and Tifa are goanna talk about something…

**Aerith and Tifa's POV:**

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT?!" Tifa shouted.

"Come on! You're smart anyway!" Aerith said.

"Y-yeah, but he'll see my room!" Tifa said.

"Don't worry we'll be there!" Aerith said.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

Aerith winked.

**End of Aerith and Tifa's POV…**

**Cloud and Zack's POV:**

"So… I heard you got a tutor for History…" Zack said.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

"Tifa."

Silence…

"At her house?"

"Yeah…"

"In her room?"

"Yeah…"

"ALONE with her?"

"Maybe…"

"Everyday?"

"Yeah…"

Silence…

"I'll be getting myself a drink…" Zack said.

Then Zack went to a place where he was far from Cloud, and then he brought out a walky-talky…

"Great job Aerith!" Zack said over the walky-talky.

"Yup!"

Then Zack placed his walky-talky back inside his pocket… and drink in the drinking fountain… then he went back to Cloud…

"I though you were gonna get a drink…" Cloud said.

"Well I drank at the drinking fountain. And besides… it free and healthy!" Zack said.

Then Zack started eating his spaghetti…

"You DO know that the water from the drinking fountain comes from the toilet…" Cloud said.

Then Zack spit his spaghetti…

"W-what?!"

"You heard me…"

"No… freaking way! I am getting myself a drink!" Zack said.

Then Zack went to a store…

Cloud smirked.

Then Zack came back… with a drink…

"There! From now on, I won't drink there!" Zack said.

Then he started drinking his iced tea…

"You DO know I was just kidding…" Cloud said.

Zack spit out his iced tea…

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me!" Cloud said.

Then Zack grabbed Cloud from his shirt…

"What's the big deal? It's only 12 gil!" Cloud said.

"You don't know how hard it is to earn a single gil!" Zack said.

"What? Impress girls like a street performer, and when Aerith sees you she makes you stop, gives back the money and chases you around?" Cloud asked.

"Exactly!" Zack said.

"What's the big deal?! It's only 12 gil..." Cloud said.

"What's the big deal?! I earn a gil per month!" Zack said.

"Sucks to be you..." Cloud said.

**The next day...**

Zack told Cloud that he, Aerith and Tifa won't join him for lunch because they're going to do something…

**Aerith, Tifa and Zack's POV:**

"Ok Tifa, we're here to prevent you from blushing every time you see Cloud!" Aerith said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tifa asked.

"Uh... you could think of bunnies." Zack said

"I'll try…" Tifa said.

"Ok! Level one!"

Aerith took out a picture of Cloud...

'Bunnies! Bunnies!' Tifa kept saying to herself.

"Tifa! You're blushing!" Zack said.

**1 minute later...**

"Ok! You did it!" Aerith said.

"YAY!"

"Ok Zack, your turn..." Aerith said.

Zack got his bag and started looking for something...

"Well... a friend f mine gave me this picture of Cloud during a basketball practice..." Zack said.

"Ah! Here we go!"

Zack showed the picture...

Aerith and Zack have to smile so wide that they have to close their eyes...

_THUD!_

Aerith and Zack opened their eyes and saw Tifa lying in the floor...

"That picture isn't helping Zack..." Aerith said.

**The next day... Friday... lunch time...**

Tifa told them that she won't be joining them for lunch because she has to prepare for Cloud's tutorials...

**Aerith, Zack and Cloud's POV:  
**

"Tifa sure is working hard..." Cloud said.

"Of course she is! It's because of you!" Zack said.

"Because you got a C- in History!" Aerith said.

"Hopes she gets sick..." those words just came out of Zack's mouth... without thinking...

Aerith glared at Zack...

"You DO know skipping lunch is a big no no! And she might get sick because she has a hole in her stomach, and you don't care!" Aerith said.

"Stop it guys... it's my fault..." Cloud said.

Aerith turned to Cloud...

"And you Mr. C-! You DO know Tifa is having a hard time dealing with school and helping out at the house, and you're going to make it harder!" Aerith said.

"Yeah..."

"Cloud..."

"What kind of IDIOT am I?! Being a problem to others!" Cloud said then he punched the wall at his back and the wall cracked.

"Cloud stop! Maybe if you talk to her... maybe she'll feel lighter!" Zack said.

"You're right..."

**Dismissal time...**

"Tifa!" Cloud called her.

"Hm? Oh! Hi Cloud!"

"Hey... I uh want to tell you something..." Cloud said.

"Hm? What is it?" Tifa asked.

Cloud blushed.

"Well... um... uh..."

"Yes?"

"Um... can I walk you home?" Cloud asked.

Tifa blushed.

"S-sure! After all... we live a few meters away..." Tifa said.

**In front of Cloud's house...**

"Hey Tifa..."

"Hm?"

"I...I'm sorry... for being a problem to you... I know you have to work on your school and at your house... so I'm sorry for being a problem to you..." Cloud said.

Tifa frowned a bit...

"Cloud..."

"I know! I'm an IDIOT! Being a problem to other people!" Cloud said.

Then he punched the fully-grown tree beside him...

And the tree broke down...

Tifa grabbed Cloud's fist and held it tight... though it was bleeding badly...

"Don't hurt yourself ok? You're not a problem to me at all... besides... all I want is to help people out... to help you Cloud! So please don't be upset... You're not a problem to me..." Tifa said.

"..."

"Well... see you tomorrow!" Tifa said.

"Oh! And don't use this fist for a while... it's bleeding badly..."Tifa said.

"Ok..."

Then Tifa kissed Cloud's fist then went home...

Cloud blushed and went inside is house...

**The next Day… Saturday…**

Tifa woke up…

"Mmm… what a great morning… I wonder why…"

**5 minutes later…**

Tifa's eyes widen… and her cheeks turned red...

"W-wait... please tell me that didn't happen!"

Then she got dressed and went downstairs...

**Downstairs...**

"Good morning mom!" Tifa greeted.

"Oh! Good morning!" Tifa's mom greeted.

"There's food on the table..."

Tifa went to the table and started eating...

"Oh! Tifa..." Tifa's mom called.

"Yes?"  
"After you eat breakfast... can you do the shopping for me?" Tifa's mom asked.

"Sure!"

**In front of the grocery...**

"Hm... let's see... some carrots, cabbage, apples, mushroom and dog food..." Tifa said as she read the list.

"Um... excuse me..." a familiar voice said.

"Hm?"

Tifa turned and saw Cloud...

"Good morning Tifa!" Cloud greeted.

"Oh good god..." Tifa whispered

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Say... What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"My mom asked me to do the shopping for her..." Tifa said.

"Really?! My dad asked me to do the shopping too!" Cloud said.

Tifa giggled.

"Hey, how about we shop together?" Cloud asked.

Tifa gulped.

"T-together?"

Cloud nodded.

"Here, let me get the door for you..."Cloud said.

Tifa went in... Cloud followed.

**After shopping...**

"It's going to rain I guess..." Tifa said.

"Uh-huh... let me carry that for you…" Cloud said.

"N-no! It's alright! I can carry it!" Tifa said.

"Well... if you say so... let's hurry up... it might rain soon..." Cloud said.

Tifa nodded.

**Monday...**

"Good morning Aerith!" Tifa greeted as she went to her seat...

"Well... it looks like someone had fun..." Aerith whispered to herself...

**Lunch time...**

Usually Cloud would be the last one to arrive at the gang's table... with food...

"So... why do you look so happy?" Aerith asked.

"Hm?"

"Did Cloud do something to you... romantically?" Zack asked.

Tifa choked.

"N-no!"

"Then what did you do?" Aerith asked.

"Well we-"

Tifa was interrupted by Reno.

"They had s!" Reno said.

Tifa, Aerith and Zack glared at him...

"Uh... never mind... Reno said as he left...

"Seriously! Is that what you did?" Zack asked.

Aerith looked at Zack then punched him...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_CRASH!_

"Pervert!"

Then Cloud came... with food...

"Hm? Where's Zack?" Cloud asked.

Tifa pointed and Cloud looked...

"What happened to him?!" Cloud asked.

"Oh what happened? I punched him because he taught that you had-"

"Had what?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing!"

Cloud looked at Tifa...

"So, my tutorials start today?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

**That night at Tifa's house...**

"I'll be fetching Zack from basketball practice..." Aerith said.

Cloud and Tifa nodded.

"Oh yeah, you guys can start!" Aerith said.

Then she left...

**20 minutes later...**

"Hey Tifa, have you seen my-- WAOH!"

Cloud tripped and fell OVER Tifa...

Cloud was able to put his arms in front of him before he completely fell over her...

"Ow... you alright?" Cloud asked.

"Ow..."

Then the door opened...

"Hi! We're ba-- OH MY GOD!!"

"What in the world are you doing Cloud?! Zack asked.

"Get of you... you..."

"PERVERT!"

"Wait! I can explain!" Cloud said.

But before he could explain... he got punched by Zack...

"AHHHHHH!"

_**CRASH!!**_

"That's what you get for messing with Tifa!" Aerith said.

Tifa stood up.

"Aerith! Zack! you got it all wrong!" Tifa said.

"Huh?"  
"Tifa, cloud you explain." Zack said.

"Cloud tripped on his books and fell over me!" Tifa explained.

"O-oh... hehehe... s-sorry!" Aerith apologized.

"S-sorry Cloud! W-we're still buddies... r-right?" Zack said.

'F you!' Cloud said in his mind.

**The next day... Cloud's POV:**

'My... whole... body hurts... I'll kill you Zack!' Cloud said to himself...

**End of Cloud's POV**

**Tifa's POV:**

"I hope Cloud's alright..." Tifa said... worriedly...

**End of Tifa's POV  
Aerith's POV:**

"Get out from the teacher's table... Zack!" Aerith said.

**End of Aerith's POV**

**Zack's POV:**

'Oh my god! Cloud's going to kill me…' Zack though over and over again..

**End of Zack's POV:  
**

"Where's Zack?" asked by a familiar voice...

'Oh... my...god...' Zack thought.

Aerith went to her seat and pretended to do something...

"Tifa?"

"Um... there!" Tifa said as she pointed where Zack was...

"Thanks..."

(The next scene is not available to young audiences...)

**Dismissal Time...**

Aerith said that she will wait for Zack to wake up n the nurse's clinic...

**Cloud and Tifa's POV:**

"Tifa!"

"Hm? Oh! Hi Cloud!"

"Hi... uh... it's kinda hard for me to tell this but.. um...

"Yes?"

"Can I walk you home?" Cloud asked.

Tifa blushed...

'Uh.. s-sure! After al... we just live about meters away..." Tifa said.

**In front of Cloud's house…**

Tifa saw that; that Cloud's right fist was already bandaged…

"You bandage it by yourself?" Tifa asked.

"Yep…"

"Did you apply soap?" Tifa asked.

"Nope…"

"You should apply soap on it! C'mon! Let's wash that thing again at my house!" Tifa said.

**At Tifa's room…**

"Ow! Owie! Ouch!"

"See what happens when you don't apply soap!" Tifa said.

"I get you…the soap acts like a protection…" Cloud said.

"Exactly! Here… dry that off…" Tifa said.

Then she gave him a towel and then she went to the bathroom…

"Wait-a-burger-flipping-minute! If the soap acts like a shield… then… what the alcohol for?" Cloud asked himself…

At the same time Tifa got out of the bathroom… with a wet cotton on her hand… then she sat down right next to Cloud…

"W-wait… is t-that… c-cotton soaked in a-alcohol?" Cloud asked.

"And here we go!"

……………….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It burns!" Cloud said.

"C'mon! I wonder how you manage not to scream out loud… even though you got stabbed by Sephiroth's katana for about 2 times!" Tifa said.

"That's different!" Cloud said.

Tifa giggled.

**2 weeks later…**

"Tifa!" Aerith called her…

"Yes?"

"Good news! Zack's out of the hospital!" Aerith said.

"Oh… ok! So… you like him do you?" Tifa asked.

"N-no! Besides… he got out 2 days ago!" Aerith said.

"Oh… so why are you telling me now?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know!"

Tifa giggled.

"Anyways… there hasn't been a latest announcement lately…" Aerith said.

"Yeah…"

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"_Announcement! This Friday we will have a Christmas Party Dance! Everyone's attendance is a must! You have the whole day to prepare. The party starts at 6:00 p.m. Thank you!"_

Then the ground started shaking…

"A-Aerith! What's going on?!" Tifa asked.

"Relax Tifa! It's just Zack! Running really fast, leaving a dust of smoke behind… and probably needs to talk to me right now…" Aerith said.

"Huh?"  
"AAAAAEEEEERRRIIITTTHHHHH!" Zack shouted.

"You're right…" Tifa said.

When Zack was there…

"A-- pant Aerith…. We… need to… pant"

"Hold it! And take deep breathes… 'cause I know that we must make a plan for the party! So… no questions!" Aerith said.

"How did you know that I was going to tell that?" Zack asked.

"Well… duh! Isn't it obvious?"

**Friday… 7:00 a.m.**

**Aerith and Tifa's POV:  
**

"Tifa! Let's go shopping for your dress!" Aerith said.

"Well… I don't know…." Tifa said.

"Good! Let's go!"

Then Aerith grabbed Tifa's wrist and started running…

**Zack and Cloud's POV:**

"Yo! Cloud nine, chewy chocolate bar! We're going to the mall!" Zack said.

"What?!" But I already have a costume!" Cloud said.

"Cloud… you've used that stupid old costume since freshmen!" Zack said.

"Still… I'm not going to the mall." Cloud said.

Then he turned his back to Zack…

Then Zack grabbed Cloud's collar and started running…

"To the mall!!" Zack said.

**5:45 p.m. Aerith and Tifa's POV:**

"There! That looks good on you!" Aerith said.

"I don't…"

"Ok! Let's buy it!"

**After purchasing the dress…**

"Tifa! I forgot!" Aerith said.

"What did you forgot?" Tifa asked.

"I forgot! We needed to get there before the boys do!" Aerith said.

"Why?"

"Because… Zack and I made a bet that girls dress up faster than boys!" Aerith said.

"Huh?"

"Anyways… let's go!"

**5:50 p.m. In front of the gym…**

"Yes! I beat him!"

"What's the prize?" Tifa asked.

"Gil… when he's a little short in money…" Aerith said.

"Why gi-."

"He said 50 gil to the winner…" Aerith said.

"Oh…"  
Then Zack and Cloud came…

"Oh shoot! I lost!" Zack said.

"Haha! 50 gil!"

"I don't have money!" Zack said.

"Then why'd you bet for gil?" Aerith asked.

"Because I though I'd win." Zack said.

"Never mind… let's go inside…" Tifa said.

Cloud blushed upon seeing Tifa…

"Yeah! I want to sit down!" Zack said.

**Cloud's thoughts: **_She's so pretty! She's like an angel… wait… SNAP OUT CLOUD! You are JUST friends!_

"Cloud? Cloud! CLOUD!" Tifa called him.

"H-huh? What?"

"we're going inside… you coming?" Tifa asked.

"Y-yeah! Wait for me!"

**6:01 p.m. **

"Good evening students! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…"

**After the introduction… **

"Thank you!"

"You're late by a fing minute!" a random person said.

"F you!" a random teacher said.

"Anyways… LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!"

**30 minutes later…**

Cloud was just sitting on the edge outside of the gym…

"Cloud!" Tifa called.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?" Tifa asked.

"Well... exactly I don't like DANCE parties..." Cloud said.

"Wh-"

"Besides! They're boring!" Cloud said.

Tifa giggled.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

"I get it!"

"Get what?"

"You think DANCE parties because you CAN'T dance!" Tifa said.

"What?!"

"Haha! I knew it!"

"That's NOT true!" Cloud said.

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Cloud said.

"No!" Tifa said.

"Yes! Now stop!" Cloud said.

Tifa gasped.

"I said 'yes'... didn't I?" Cloud asked.

"Yay! You admitted it!" Tifa said.

"Oh fine! I admit! I don't like dance parties because I don't know how to dance!" Cloud said.

"Say… will you enjoy dance parties IF I teach you how to dance?" Tifa asked.

"What?!"

"C'mon! I don't even HAVE a dance partner!" Tifa said.

Cloud lifted one of his eyebrows…

"Why do you EVEN want a dance partner?" Cloud asked.

"Please Cloud?" Tifa begged.

Cloud sighed.

**After teaching and dancing for 20 minutes…**

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Cloud, I told you to pay attention! You've stepped on my toes for about 15 times already!" Tifa said.

"Can we have a break?" Cloud asked.

"Alright…"

"Hey Cloud…"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to the garden? I want to see the stars…" Tifa said.

"Ok…"

**At the garden…**

The wind was blowing… but at least not enough to blow one's skirt…

But suddenly… the wind blew hard… and blew Tifa's dress…

Tifa quickly reacted… she turned red…

"Please tell me that you didn't see ANYTHING!" Tifa said.

"I didn't… promise!" Cloud said.

Tifa sighed with relief…

"I'm glad…" Tifa said.

_Silence…_

"Um… Cloud…?"

"Hm?"

"There's something that I want to tell you…"' Tifa said.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Well… I kinda… um…"

"C'mon! Tell it! You can tell me ANYTHING!" Cloud said.

"… Ok! Fine! Actually… what I really want to tell you is… that… that I **LIKE** YOU!" Tifa said.

"…"

"There! I've said it all!"

_Silence…_

"Hey… Tifa…"

"Yes?"

"I like you too… you know?"

"W-what?"

"I even secretly hoped that you'd be my tutor…" Cloud said.

"Really?! You might be lying! Or maybe I'm just dreaming!" Tifa said.

"Really! I like you! And I'm not lying and this is NOT a dream…" Cloud said.

"Ok… but how do I know that I'm not dreaming?" Tifa asked.

"I'll prove it…" Cloud said.

Cloud leaned forward and kissed Tifa's cheek…

"See?! You're NOT dreaming!" Cloud said.

"Right… I'm not…" Tifa said as she touches the cheek where Cloud kissed her.

Tifa leaned her head on Cloud's chest…

"Ai shite iru…" They both said at the same time….

**_The End

* * *

_****__**

So... how was it?! Was it alright? Was it good? Was it Horrible? Please tell me!! Review please!! :)


End file.
